The Good Doctor
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: A lull in the BAU's case load is nothing short of a foreshadowing of what's to come after one of their own. Will this lead to a big secret being revealed from an old face?
1. Chapter 1

_Greyhound Buses_

She looked around her as the large buses moved in and out of the depot. Her dark red hair was pulled back from her face as she watched everyone going to and from the large vehicles. She had to make sure she got the right one. The bench on which she sat gave way as another body added its weight to the weathered wood.

"Where you headed?" a portly man questioned.

"Virginia," she answered, her hands fishing around in the pockets of the large coat she'd stolen from a homeless man.

"That's the bus coming in right there," he said, pointing at the large bus pulling into the depot as if she were a small child.

"Thanks," she said, flashing him a sugar-sweet smile.

She wasn't a small child by any stretch of the imagination. She was five feet seven inches and was at the very ripe age of seventeen. Her sharp blue eyes followed the people getting onto the bus bound for Virginia. She took a deep breath and stood up, making her way towards it. She had managed to scrape up enough money for a ticket and held it out to the driver as she boarded. The 17-year-old wandered to the very back of the bus and sat in the only single seat. Her head rested against the window as the bus began to pull out and start on its long journey.

Her head banged violently against the glass and woke her. The bus was no longer moving. She looked confusedly around her and saw people getting off the bus. She knew they couldn't be there yet. She stood on aching legs and moved towards the front of the bus.

"Where are we?" she asked the driver.

"North Dakota for a rest stop," he answered gruffly.

"Oh," she muttered and returned to her seat. She had no intention of getting off the bus unless it was in Virginia. She didn't know if they would leave her behind. It was a possibility and she couldn't risk it. She needed to get to Virginia. Everything depended on it. The bus filled back up and rolled onto the highway. Shortly after the sky went completely dark, the driver dimmed the lights on the bus and she curled up, drifting off to sleep, dreams filled with seeing him and all the things they would do together. She wondered if he was waiting for her at the bus station, anxious to see her. She woke several more times when the bus stopped and each time she approached the driver, the answer was some other state than Virginia.

"Look…I'm gonna announce when we get there so just sit tight," he finally ground out after the sixth time she'd asked.

Slightly taken aback she returned to her seat and resolved to not ask him any more questions. She reached into the bag she'd brought with her and pulled out some cracker s and a warm can of soda. It wasn't the best dinner but it would do. Shortly the bus began moving again and this time the driver spoke through the intercom system.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've reached our final destination of Quantico, Virginia," he said and opened the doors. She waited impatiently while the rest of the bus passengers disembarked. She rushed off the bus and pulled the picture from her pocket, looking at every face to see if he was there. He wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

_Case Lull_

The shower turned off and Elle stepped from the stall, wrapping a towel around her. She took the two steps to the mirror ad began to wipe away the fog until her reflection stared back at her. Her hair was dripping down her shoulders and small droplets were landing on the counter around the sink. She quickly brushed her teeth before opening the door. Reid took a step back, blushing as he saw her.

"Spying on me?" she teased, one hand keeping her towel up, the other wrapping around his neck.

"Of course not," he answered, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. She unwrapped her arm from around his neck and watched him go into the bathroom. She sighed and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door halfway as she set about getting dressed. Spencer entered the room just as she started to make the bed. He grabbed the other edge of the sheet and pulled it up to the headboard.

"So how are things at the Bureau?" Elle asked as she tossed a pillow at him.

"The usual. We have a new agent on the team; Emily Prentiss," he replied.

"She any good?" his girlfriend questioned, feeling a little jealous. She had to remind herself that it had been her choice to leave the BAU.

"She's alright, I guess. She's not you," Reid answered, sitting on the bed to tie his shoes.

"How does she get along with the rest of the team?" she pressed, sitting down next to him.

"She doesn't quite get that she doesn't have to treat Hotch and Gideon like superior military officers. She has this annoying habit of calling them 'Sir'," he informed her, giving her a smile.

"Aww, she does something that annoys Dr. Reid. How cute," Elle teased him, mussing his hair up.

"Come on, if we don't get going I'm going to be late," Reid commented, pulling her up and leading her downstairs. He put two cinnamon raisin bagels in the toaster and got out the butter and cream cheese. Elle moved around the coffee pot, brewing a fresh pot. They moved around each other like they'd lived together for years as opposed to only a few months. They still spent most of the time in their own apartments. But they'd started staying at each other's on the weekends.

"Butter and cream cheese?" he asked, indicating the containers.

"Half and half," she answered as she poured the coffee into a mug and then into a thermos. She stirred sugar into his and poured milk into hers before she sat down across from him.

"What are you doing today?" he asked as he spread a little more butter onto a piece of bagel.

"Keep looking through the classified ads, see if there are any job openings," she answered.

"I know it's going to be hard but I really hope someone will take me," she sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm making enough to support us right now," he murmured.

"I know but I'm getting bored just sitting around doing nothing," she retorted.

"I understand," he assured her.

"Oh, sweetie you're going to be late," Elle exclaimed, eying the clock on the wall. He jumped up, starting to put the dishes in the sink when Elle stopped him.

"I got these, just get going," she said, kissing him on the cheek. He pulled on his coat, grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

"Reid!" Elle shouted. He turned and she tossed him the car keys.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight, hopefully," he called over his shoulder and let the front door shut behind him.

Elle set about cleaning up the breakfast dishes and then sat down with the newspaper. She didn't get very far when she started to feel light headed. She took several deep breathes but the print on the page in front of her began to swim and her stomach lurched. She sprinted as quickly as she could to the bathroom. She landed on her knees just in time to regurgitate breakfast. She waited until the dry heaving stopped. She was getting tired of this every morning. She knew what it meant. She'd gone to the doctor on Friday while Reid and the team were on a case out of state. Her suspicions had been confirmed but she was afraid to tell Reid the news.

Back at the bus depot, the red haired girl searched every face that walked by but he was not there. Her heart fell slightly when it finally set in that he was not waiting for her. Resourcefully she walked into the small rest area and got into a relatively short line until she reached the information desk.

"May I help you?" the man behind the desk asked.

"I need a phone book," she told him, clutching the photograph tightly. He reached under the desk and brought the large tome into view. She thanked him and moved away to begin looking. She knew his name by heart and it didn't take her long to find his address. She scribbled it down on the back of bus ticket.

"Thank you," she said once more as she pushed the thick volume back the attendant's way.

She left the rest stop and began to look for a taxi. She didn't see any at first as the large greyhound buses were obstructing her view. Once a few had moved out the way she spotted the line of yellow cars with the advertisements on the top of each vehicle. She scurried up to one and looked in. The driver stared back at her before she opened the back seat door and climbed in.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked her in a tired voice. She read the address off the back of the ticket stub. With a nod and a glance in the rearview mirror, he pulled out of the queue and headed towards the main road leading away from depot.

Around the same time, Reid was walking into the BAU headquarters. He moved with fast steps towards the briefing room where he ran into Morgan.

"Morning, Reid," Morgan greeted his co-worker. Reid glanced into the room. It was empty.

"Hi…where is everybody?" Reid questioned.

"We don't have a case," Derek answered with a shrug.

"You're kidding. There has to be something we have to be doing," Reid countered.

"You can talk to Gideon or Hotch but we don't have anything," the other agent muttered. Reid moved away and walked to Hotch's office. He knocked politely.

"Morning, Reid," Hotch greeted.

"Derek said we don't have a case?" Reid half stated half asked.

"Yeah. Nothing's crossed my desk yet," Hotch answered, looking about as confused as Reid felt.

"Alright," Reid said and took his leave. He wandered back towards the briefing room. Penelope and JJ were in there now and he joined them.

"Does anyone else find this as really disturbing?" Garcia asked, twisting her finger around one of her large beaded necklaces.

"Just a little," JJ agreed.

Slowly the rest of the team joined them. They sat around aimlessly, all very uncomfortable. Reid was staring at the wall, lost deep in thought.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, Sir," Agent Prentiss apologized to Hotch.

"Don't let it happen again," Hotch muttered.

"And please stop calling me, Sir," he added.

"Yes…" Emily trailed off and took a seat.

Back at Reid's apartment, the red haired girl was climbing out of the taxi. She happily handed him a twenty and waited for her change.

"You need me to wait?" he asked.

"No thanks," she said and walked up the stairs. She hoisted her bag on her shoulder as she knocked loudly on the door. Elle walked out of the kitchen, newspaper and pen still in hand. She looked confused as she pulled open the door.

"Can I help you?" she addressed the teenager before her.

"I'm looking for Spencer," she answered.

"He's not here. He's at work," Elle responded.

"He's expecting me," the girl said and pushed her way past Elle into the apartment.

"I'm sorry but he didn't tell me he was expecting anyone," Elle commented as she rounded the corner. She came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"You're going to call him and tell him to come home," she said simply, pointing to the phone on the side table. Elle took a deep breath.

"Let's just take this slowly. You can start by putting the gun down,' Elle began.

"No. You call him first," the girl snapped.

"What's your name?" Elle tried a different approach.

"I'm not telling you. Now call him," the girl shouted, unlocking the safety on the gun. Elle cringed at the sound and picked up the phone. With her eyes locked on the girl's she dialed Reid's cell phone.

Back in the briefing room, the quiet of the room was disrupted by the blaring of Reid's phone. However he didn't seem to notice. His gaze was focused on the wall across from him.

"Reid, your phone," Gideon commented, drawing the young doctor from his reverie. He pulled it from his belt and looked at the caller ID. Tentatively he flipped it open.

"Reid," he spoke into the receiver, trying to mask the confusion in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hostage Situation_

The line was quiet for a moment. Reid could hear muffled sounds and his brow knit together in confusion.

"Hello?" he spoke again.

"Reid…" Elle's voice came from the speaker and sounded scared. The young doctor looked at his colleagues. He couldn't say her name in front of them. They'd agreed to keep their relationship private. He gave the team a look, excusing himself.

"Elle? Are you alright?" he asked, his voice growing scratchy.

"You need to come home," Elle said tentatively.

"I…why? Elle is there someone there with you?" Reid questioned, starting to pace.

"She said you're expecting her," Elle answered and Reid could hear the distinct sound of the safety being released from a gun.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Reid promised and began to hang up.

"Reid…bring backup," Elle cried and the line went dead. Reid closed his phone and walked back into the room, looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Reid, you look awful," Garcia commented.

"I need to go home…it's an emergency but…I need backup," Reid said, his voice soft.

"Let's go," Hotch ordered and the team headed towards their cars. Hotch gave Reid suspicious look at the younger man climbed into the driver's seat. The drive over was silent except for Hotch issuing orders to the rest of the team. Reid pulled to a stop outside his apartment and climbed out. He took several deep breaths before he headed for the front door.

"Reid…what are you doing?" Hotch called.

"I live here Hotch. I don't use the back door," Reid answered.

"Everyone, around the back. Spread out," Hotch ordered and the team spread out.

"He seems pretty scared," Emily whispered to Morgan as they approached the back door, finding it locked.

"Guess he really doesn't use the back door," Morgan joked.

"I mean, wouldn't you be a little freaked out too?" Morgan posed.

"I guess so. But he looked like he'd seen a ghost when he walked back in. It must be something big. He doesn't seem to get upset easily," Emily observed.

"You haven't spent much time with Reid…he's a bit of roller coaster. With his mom and everything. He's got a lot to deal with," Morgan explained.

Reid shut the front door and slowly hung his coat up, taking his time. He was trying to figure out who Elle had been referring to. He wasn't expecting everyone. He moved with slow steps towards the living room. He looked in to see Elle lying on the couch, appearing as if she was sleeping. Deep in his gut, Reid knew she wasn't sleeping. He moved to her side and saw a large gash on her forehead, the blood still flowing.

"Don't touch her," a voice called from behind him. Reid spun around to see the girl with red hair, holding a gun.

"She's still alive," she added.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Reid questioned, standing up slowly.

"Stop joking around…Spence," the girl said, tapping the muzzle of the gun against the arm of the chair.

"Of course…it's just been a while. Remind me of your name again," Reid stated, finding it best to play along.

"Kelsey," she answered, giving him a smile.

"Right. Well, Kelsey…how about you give me the gun and we can talk," Reid suggested.

"No," she shot, clutching the weapon protectively to her chest.

The rest of the team had now entered the apartment from the back door. Gideon looked around the small kitchen. The sink was still wet from Elle doing the dishes. The bread drawer was still a jar from when Reid had put the bag of bagels back. He pointed to Agent Prentiss to follow him. Hotch and Morgan watched as the other two headed quietly down the hall and ducked into the bathroom.

"Let's check the bedroom," Morgan suggested.

"No…there are voices coming from the living room," Hotch hissed. Morgan shrugged off his superior's comment and headed for the bedroom.

Hotch pressed his body against the wall, slowly making his way towards the entrance of the living room. Gideon peered into the shower to find it empty, as he'd expected.

"Does this feel a little personal…like we're violating Dr. Reid's privacy," Emily asked as she looked through the medicine cabinet.

"We're not looking through his things," Gideon scolded.

"Sorry, Sir," Emily murmured. She looked out the doorway to see Morgan stepping into the bedroom, gun drawn. He gave the room a cursory once-over and went to join Gideon and Prentiss.

"Nothing in here," Gideon stated.

"Hotch thinks whatever is going on, is in the living room," Morgan muttered and Gideon hurriedly ushered them towards the desired room.

"What are you doing here, Kelsey?" Reid asked, taking a step towards the armed teenager.

"To see you of course," she stated as if it was obvious.

"Ok…so why did you need to incapacitate her?" Reid pressed...having to fight the urge to call her by her name.

"She didn't follow the rules. She was only supposed to tell you to come home…that's it," Kelsey explained.

"Reid, get down!" Hotch ordered as he and the rest of the team entered the room, guns drawn.

"Don't shoot!" Reid exclaimed, turning to block the girl from their line of fire. Hotch pushed past the younger agent and forced Kelsey down on the ground, kicking the gun out of her reach.

"No! Stop!' she cried out.

Reid tried to open his mouth but couldn't seem to say anything. Why had he tried to defend her? She'd threatened his girlfriend's life and his own as well. He watched, frozen to the spot as Hotch dragged Kelsey out of the room and out the front door.

"You ok, man?" Morgan asked, laying a hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid shrugged the hand off and turned to look at Elle. She was coming to and looked up at him. She tried to sit up but Reid bent down, holding her still.

"Don't try to sit up. You've got a pretty nasty cut," he murmured softly.

"Get me a clean cloth from the bathroom. There should be some rubbing alcohol in there medicine cabinet," he addressed Morgan and Prentiss. Emily took off, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She returned with the desired items and handed them over.

"It's going to sting," he breathed.

"Just don't poor that in my eye or I'll have to kick your butt," Elle joked and then winced as her boyfriend pressed the cloth to her forehead. Once the blood was cleaned up and the cut actually visible, it didn't look so bad.

"You'll need a couple stitches," he informed her as she slowly sat up, the cloth still pressed to her head.

"No…I'll be fine," she protested, just noticing that Gideon, Morgan and Prentiss were in the room.

"Did you get her?" she asked.

"We got her," Gideon answered.

"Hotch took her downtown. You two head back…you'll need to question her," Gideon addressed Morgan and Prentiss. Giving Elle a sympathetic look, Morgan led the newest agent out of the apartment.

"I'll call for an ambulance," Reid murmured, feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden.

"I'm fine, Reid. I don't need an ambulance," Elle said firmly.

"Elle, she knocked you unconscious with a gun. I think that merits a visit to the hospital. Now stop arguing. I'm calling an ambulance," Reid argued back just as firmly before disappearing.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Gideon asked, sitting down next to her.

"No," Elle muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"You're going to have to tell us some time," Gideon commented.

"Excuse me?" Elle spat, standing up too quickly as she sunk back to the couch.

"Did you call Reid and tell him to come?" Gideon pressed.

"The ambulance is on the way," Reid interrupted.

"Why don't we talk about this after you've seen a doctor," Reid suggested and gave Elle his hand to help her up. She stood slowly this time.

"I'll ride with her. I'll see you back at headquarters when she's done," Reid addressed Gideon. The superior agent nodded and left just as the ambulance pulled up.

"That was close," Elle groaned as Reid led her down the stairs slowly.

"What happened," he whispered as they climbed into the ambulance.

"It's all a little fuzzy," Elle lied. She trusted Reid but she also knew he was obligated to tell the team anything she said, even if it meant jeopardizing their relationship.

"I know you're lying. But right now, I'm more worried about getting that fixed up," Reid murmured, squeezing her hand.

"She kept saying you knew her and that you were expecting her," Elle stated out of the blue as the ambulance traveled down the street.

"Yeah…I've never seen her in my life. But I did manage to get a name out of her before Hotch interrupted," Reid murmured as he ran a hand through his hair. Elle looked at him questioningly. She was waiting for an answer to the unspoken question of 'who is this girl?'

"Kelsey," he stated softly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Investigative Findings_

Elle climbed out of the ambulance and was led into the ER were a nurse sterilized the cut and stitched it up. The former FBI agent glared at her boyfriend as he waited patiently right outside the door.

"You're all set Ms. Greenaway," the nurse said, giving Elle a smile. Elle nodded and pushed the doors open.

"I can't believe I'm going back," she grumbled as Reid flagged a taxi.

"You won't be there long," Reid assured her.

"As long as I don't have to talk to Hotch," she muttered.

"I know you two left on a sour note but can you try and move past it?" Reid asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll try," she murmured, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead.

"We're here," he commented and they climbed out. Reid handed the driver a twenty, informing him to keep the change as they headed into the building.

In an interrogation room, Kelsey stared at the wall across from her. Morgan and Prentiss stood outside, peering at her through the one-way window.

"Let's go," Derek stated and motioned for the other agent to follow him in. Emily shut the door and Kelsey's gaze flitted to the agents and back to the wall quickly.

"We're going to ask you some questions," Emily began, sitting down across from the teen.

"I want Spencer," Kelsey ground out.

"Miss, you broke into his apartment and incapacitated a woman," Emily continued. Kelsey's lips were pursed tightly together and she said nothing.

"Look, kid you're going to talk. We can keep you here as long as we need to," Morgan threatened.

"I want to talk to Spencer," she repeated.

There was a tap on the window and the pair reluctantly left the room. They shut the door to face Hotch.

"I don't think threatening her is going to help any," Gideon commented.

"Well she's got to talk sometime," Emily reasoned.

"All she keeps saying is she wants to talk to Reid," Morgan muttered.

The elevator doors opened and Reid and Elle stepped out. Reid pointed for Elle to take a seat at his desk as he moved towards his colleagues. Hotch looked at the girl seated at the table and scowled.

"Any luck?" Reid asked.

"She won't talk to us. She wants you," Morgan informed the doctor.

"She does?" Reid repeated, sounding only half surprised.

"I'll see what I can do," he sighed and pushed the door open.

"I'll go talk to Elle," Morgan mumbled and headed for Reid's desk.

"How's your head?" he asked, pulling up a seat.

"Sore," she admitted.

"Clocked you pretty hard," he chuckled.

"Yeah…you wouldn't be laughing right now if she'd whacked you," Elle shot back.

"Sorry…so how've you been?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"Morgan, cut the crap. Just ask me what happened and get it over with," Elle spat. She didn't like being the victim. It was uncomfortable.

"Ok…what happened," he asked.

She closed her eyes. She had to be careful about this. She knew she couldn't lie entirely but she also figured that they would figure it out soon enough. She opened her eyes and looked at the handsome man before her.

"God this is going to sound so weird but I was in the kitchen and that girl…Kelsey knocked on the door. The next thing I know she just walks in and holds a gun to my head and forcing me to call Reid," she admitted.

"Mind if I ask what you were doing in his kitchen?" Derek pressed.

"We have breakfast occasionally," she muttered.

"Ok…so you called Reid…and then what happened?" he questioned, taking notes.

"I told him to come…and I mentioned he should bring back up and that must have been when she hit me. The next thing I remember is waking up and everyone was there," she concluded.

"Thanks, Elle. It's good to see you again," Morgan stated softly, laying a hand on her shoulder as he stood up.

In the interrogation room, Reid shut the door took a seat across from Kelsey. Kelsey looked up and a smile spread across her face.

"Can you take these off?" she queried, indicating the handcuffs.

"I'm afraid I can't…not right now," he said, sounding genuinely sorry for that fact.

"I don't like the other agents," she sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"Why's that?" Reid asked.

"They're mean. And they're not you," she answered with a shrug.

"Kelsey, can you tell me how you got here?" Reid asked, leaning towards her.

"I took a bus."

"Which bus company was it? Do you remember?" he pressed.

"Greyhound bus," she replied.

"Where are you staying?" he inquired, trying to figure out just who was and how she knew him.

"With you. She isn't going to be there right. I don't like her either," Kelsey commented.

"With me? I don't have an extra room, Kelsey," Reid said, laughing a little.

"What's he doing?" Hotch spat.

"Relax, Hotch. He's just trying to feel her out. See what she knows," Gideon tried to control his colleague.

"Seems like a stalker to me," Morgan interjected.

"I can sleep on the couch," Kelsey reasoned with a unconcerned shrug.

"Do you parents know you're here?" Reid probed.

"Of course not. They don't visit," Kelsey giggled.

"You're what…seventeen?" Reid posed and the girl nodded.

"Do you live on your own?"

"Can we go to the movies?" she blurted.

"Excuse me?" he said, looking thoroughly perplexed.

"The movies…I haven't been in forever. Can we go…please, Spence ' she begged, reaching a shackled hand out to touch his.

"Um…I'll be right back," he said and got up quickly. He pushed the door open and shut it.

"You alright?" Emily asked, giving him a worried look.

"Did you hear what she asked?" he asked the other profilers. He wanted to make sure he wasn't losing it.

"The movies? She must not get out much," Morgan muttered.

"She seems to have a mental condition," Emily proposed.

"She got here by bus. By the looks of her, she was on the bus for a few days," Reid began to pace.

"Emily, can you call the Greyhound depot and ask if anyone saw her?" Reid questioned, beginning to delegate tasks. Emily nodded and headed for her desk.

Hotch looked out over the desks, seeing Elle sitting in Reid's chair, staring at nothing. Her hand was tapping on the arm of the chair.

"You want me to try and talk to her?" Gideon offered.

"It's most likely she won't talk to you unless I'm present," Reid posited but showed for Gideon to join him back in the room.

"Kelsey, this is Jason Gideon. He's going to talk with us for a little while," Reid introduced.

"Did you find the key?" Kelsey asked, scratching at the cuffs.

"Here let me get those for you," Gideon offered and unlocked the metal restraints.

"So Kelsey, which bus did you take to get here?" Gideon asked casually.

"I don't know," she muttered, beginning to retract into herself.

"What state are you from, Kelsey?" Reid asked.

"California. You never visit you know. Why don't you visit?" Kelsey cried out, growing angry.

"Well you know I'm really busy with my job, here," Reid explained, getting the disconcerting sense of déjà vu.

"Kelsey, we're going to have one of our agents bring you to a room for the night," Gideon interrupted. She gave a protesting look to Reid but resigned herself to follow a uniformed officer.

"Something bothering you?" Gideon asked as he and Reid left the interrogation room.

"The comment about not visiting…it's something my mother tells me constantly," Reid answered. Emily hung up just as the two agents exited the room.

"The help desk remembered seeing her get off the bus from California. He gave her a telephone book," Emily informed them.

"Great. And you said her parents don't know she's missing?" Hotch addressed Reid.

"I don't think her parents would necessarily have any reason to believe she's gone. She indicated she didn't live with them," Reid answered.

"Where'd Elle go?" he asked suddenly.

"Bathroom," Garcia replied, walking towards them. Reid merely nodded and sat down at his desk, trying to think. There was something nagging at the back of his mind but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He didn't notice the rest of the agents, with the exception of Morgan, walk away. They knew to leave him be when he was trying to think.

"So how often do you and Elle have breakfast?" Morgan asked.

"What?" Reid answered, being pulled from his thoughts.

"Elle said you two have breakfast occasionally," Morgan repeated.

"Oh…every now and then," Reid answered and looked up as Elle reappeared.

"Excuse me," Reid murmured and walked over to his girlfriend.

"You want me to take you home?" he asked in a low tone.

"Sure," she answered, sounding tired and looking a little pale.

"Hey, Derek. Can I borrow your keys?" Reid called and Morgan tossed the keys to the doctor.

He could tell something was going on but he figured it wasn't his business or else Reid would have said something. He did find it a little odd that Elle was in Reid's apartment without Reid being there. His dark gaze followed them out the door. Just as they got to the car, a light bulb went off behind Reid's eyes.

"What is it?" Elle asked, knowing that look. He didn't reply. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pressed a couple buttons.

"Morgan, there's something I need you to check out for me. There should be a number on my desk for a facility in California. Call that number and ask if any patients have gone missing," Reid ordered.

"Following a hunch?" Elle questioned with a smile.

"You could say that," Reid answered as they pulled out of the garage.

"Spencer," Elle began tentatively.

"Yeah?" he asked, pulling to a stop at a stop light.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," she continued.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," she answered. The color drained from Reid's face.


	5. Chapter 5

_California Secrets_

"Spencer…drive," Elle stated as the light changed. Reid blinked and pressed on the gas. They made the rest of the trip of Elle's apartment in silence. He pulled into the driveway and cut the engine and turned to stare at Elle.

"What did you say?" he questioned, his voice scratchy.

"I…told you to drive. People were starting to honk," Elle said meekly.

"No…before that," he corrected.

"I'm pregnant," she restated, watching his head hit the headrest.

"This day can't get any worse," he groaned, running a hand over his eyes. Elle wiped a tear from her eye as she wordlessly got out of the car and waked up to her front door. Reid watched go inside. After several deep breathes he got out and followed her in He found her seated on the couch, head in her hands.

"Elle," he spoke softly.

"I thought you'd at least be happy," she spat at him heatedly.

"I didn't mean it to come out that way," he tried to apologize.

"I just…I could have lost you earlier," he whispered, hugging her tightly, tears of his own falling to mix with hers.

"And I find out I've got a stalker. It's just been…a lot of emotional shock," he continued, stroking her hair.

"I know," Elle murmured back, lifting her head to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"So…how long have you known?" he asked, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"About three weeks. I didn't find out until about a week ago but I suspected for a while," she admitted, actually smiling.

"So you're three weeks along?" he questioned and she nodded.

"We're having a baby…" Reid trailed off.

"I know…scary isn't it," she commented with a soft laugh. Their conversation was cut short by Reid's phone ringing.

"Reid," he answered after clearing his throat.

"Reid, it's Morgan. I found something interesting that you're going to want to look at," Morgan spoke from the other end.

"I'll be right there," Reid promised and hung up.

"I'll be back in a little while," he bid Elle farewell. He practically jumped into the car and sped off. Elle watched him go, her arms wrapped around her. She felt lighter knowing that he knew now.

Reid made it back to headquarters in record time. He pulled the keys from the ignition and rushed to the elevator, growing impatient as it made its slow ascension. He finally walked through the doors and spotted Morgan, hovering over Garcia's shoulder.

"What did you find out?" he asked, almost out of breath.

"That number you had me call was a mental institute out in California," Morgan began.

"Yeah…I know," Reid muttered.

"Turns out they had a patient go missing about four days ago," Garcia continued, smiling widely up at Reid.

"Let me guess, her first name is Kelsey," Reid proposed.

"Right you are. Kelsey Hendersen, age seventeen," Garcia read from the screen.

"Thanks, Garcia," Reid said, rushing off in the direction of Hotch's office.

"Don't you want to know the rest of her background?' the blond shouted after him.

"Print it out for me," Reid responded over his shoulder. Reid walked into Hotch's office to find he and Gideon in conversation.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" the young doctor asked.

"No, come in," Gideon responded.

"I think I know who she is," Reid exclaimed.

"Well not exactly who but where she came from," he corrected himself.

"Care to elaborate?" Hotch questioned.

"The facility where my mother is reported a patient missing four days ago, a seventeen year old girl named Kelsey Hendersen," Reid answered, looking gleeful.

"We think it's the same girl?" Gideon asked.

"I'm pretty sure she is. I just…I need to talk to her again," Reid expounded.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Hotch inquired.

"I guess so but wouldn't we want to get hr back to them as soon as we can?"

"Call them, tell them we found their missing girl and we'll bring her back as soon as we can," Hotch ordered dismissively. Reid looked a little crestfallen but nodded and left the office.

"Here's her background," Garcia said, handing Reid a stack of papers.

"Thanks," Reid sighed, flipping through them.

"Listen, I'm going to take these home with me and look over them. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Reid muttered and headed for the elevator once more.

"Hey, I need my car back," Morgan called, running after Reid.

The pair climbed into Morgan's car and silently left the parking garage. They arrived at Reid's place shortly.

"See you, man," Morgan called out the window. Reid waved goodbye as he walked into the apartment and shut the door. He watched as Morgan pulled out and sped off. Quickly he climbed into his own car, still parked outside and headed over to Elle's. She deserved to know this information too.

"I'm home," he called out.

"I'm in the kitchen," Elle responded. He hurried in to find her dishing out a rather large bowl of ice cream.

"Oh boy," Reid muttered under his breath.

"Want some?" she offered.

"Why not," he acquiesced.

Elle dished him a bow and they took their dessert into the living room. They didn't speak for a while, just enjoying the other's company and the cool texture of the ice cream. Elle's eye finally caught on the print outs that Reid had left on the table.

"What's this?" she asked, indicating the stack with her foot.

"Background on Kelsey," Reid replied, placing his empty bowl on the side table to his left.

"She ran away from a mental facility in California," he explained, picking up the papers.

"I thought you'd like to look through it with me," he added, smiling at her.

"This isn't some ploy to try and get me back into the unit is it? Because it won't work," she teased.

"No…I just want your input," he answered, letting his arm snake around her shoulders.

"Sure," she teased, resting her head on his shoulder.

The pair began to look through the pages. She had been checked into the facility a year ago by her older sister.

"Do you find it a little strange that her sister checked her in and not her parents?" Elle asked.

"Slightly but it says here that the sister has custody of Kelsey so she would make any decisions on her behalf. It says that the parents haven't been involved for a while," Reid read off the print out.

"Does it say what her condition is?" Elle questioned, pulling the paper from her boyfriend's hand.

"I don't know…someone just stole the paper," he murmured.

"Hmm…well looks like she's got a disassociative order of some kind. Says here that she likes to spend time with other patients, learning about their family to point of believing she knows them personally," Elle read, her hands shaking slightly.

"I need to make a call," Reid breathed and got up from the couch. He grabbed the phone off the cradle in the kitchen and dialed the too familiar number.

"Yes…I'd like to inform the head of security that we've found Kelsey Hendersen. This is Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico," he spoke into the receiver.

"Yes…we'll be bringing her back in the next day or two. Oh, I'd also like to schedule a visit with my mother during that time as well…thank you," Reid murmured and hung up.

"Everything ok?" Elle questioned, leaning on the doorframe.

"No…I think I've figured out why she says she knows me. She spent time with my mother," Reid explained.

"Don't you think you should tell Hotch or Gideon?" she asked.

"I will…tomorrow. It can wait. They won't let me talk to Kelsey until tomorrow," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"How about we go out for dinner…to celebrate the news of our baby," Elle suggested, giving him a pout.

"Sounds good to me," Reid agreed and placed the phone back in the cradle.

The pair were soon in the car and Reid was driving around, not sure where they should go. Elle wasn't saying anything, just staring down at her stomach.

"How about here?" Reid asked, indicating an Italian restaurant.

"Sure," Elle murmured, still transfixed on her stomach. Reid pulled into the parking lot and climbed out. He rounded the front of the car and opened her door.

"You're staring at the baby," he whispered, realizing how foolish it sounded only after the words had left his tongue.

"Sorry…I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that in nine months we're going to be parents," Elle chuckled as they headed into the restaurant. Elle went to brush her hair back from her face but Reid stopped her.

"I'd leave it alone," he hissed in her ear as they followed the host. Elle nodded and gripped Reid's hand tightly.

Back at the BAU, Gideon was still seated in Hotch's office. The two men had been silent for a while.

"What's bothering you, Aaron?" Gideon questioned.

"Something is going on between Elle and Reid," Hotch answered.

"What are you thinking?" Gideon questioned.

"I don't know. But there had to be a reason she was still in his apartment after he left," Hotch muttered.

"Did you stop to think that she wasn't a target? That she was just leverage?" Jason suggested.

"Yes, I did think of that but I just can't get past that she was there alone," Aaron stated, running a hand through his hair.

"She's not a suspect," Gideon remarked simply.

"And neither is Reid," he added.

"Morgan said they have breakfast together on occasion," Hotch tossed out.

"So what. They're friends. Friends are allowed to have breakfast. Look, Hotch just let it go," Gideon stated and stood up. Without a word he walked out. The following morning Reid walked in with a spring in his step. He talked to the guard on duty watching Kelsey and told him to bring her to the interrogation room at 7:00. The rest of the team wouldn't be for half an hour. He walked in and the guard gave him a nod before leaving.

"Hungry?" Reid addressed Kelsey. She nodded and pushed the McDonald's bag across the table to her. She pulled out the hash browns, juice and breakfast sandwich. She pulled off the wrapper and quickly began to consume it.

"So Kelsey, why'd you leave the institute?" Reid asked casually, leaning back in his seat.

"I wanted to see you. I told you yesterday," she answered, downing a bite of sandwich with a swig of juice.

"You didn't tell your sister you were leaving?" he asked.

"You don't think Jessica is worried about you?" he continued.

"She put me there. She doesn't care," Kelsey muttered darkly.

"I think she does care," Reid countered, pulling his cell phone and pressed a series of numbers. He put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" twenty-four year old Jessica Hendersen answered.

"Jessica?" Reid spoke.

"Yes…who is this?" Jessica responded nervously.

"My name is Dr. Reid…and there's someone who wants to say hello to you," Reid explained and looked at Kelsey.

"Hi Jess," Kelsey greeted glumly.

'Shit! Kelsey where the hell are you?" Jessica spat.

"Virginia," the seventeen-year-old answered.

"I've been worried about you. The people from the institute came busting down my door to see if you were here," Jess ground out.

"She'll be back in California in a few hours," Reid promised the woman on the phone.

"Thank you," Jessica addressed Reid and he hung up.

"See your sister was worried about you," Reid commented to Kelsey.

"I don't want to go back there," Kelsey whined.

"Well you have to. You can't stay here," Reid stated firmly.

"When was the last time you took your medication?" he asked.

"I don't like it. I don't take it," she stated, arms crossed over her chest.

There was a knock on the door and Gideon poked his head in.

"Everything alright in here?" he asked.

"Yes Sir. Would you mind getting the jet ready? We have a trip to make to California," Reid answered and Gideon nodded.

Reid let Kelsey finish her breakfast before leading her out to the car as the rest of the team joined them.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Hotch whispered to Gideon.

"Relax," Gideon ordered as he headed for the air field. Twenty minutes later they were boarding the plane. Kelsey sat down and stared out the window. Emily ended up sitting next to her.

"Did you know that Spencer graduated high school when he was twelve?" Kelsey asked the dark haired agent.

"I think he told me that," Emily replied.

"And he's really smart. His IQ is 187," she added.

"Kelsey," Reid called, getting up and moving over to her.

"Yeah?" the girl asked.

"Can you not talk about me, please?"

"Ok," she said with a huff much like a small child.

"This is going to be a long flight," Morgan muttered to JJ.

"Yeah…we could learn everything we've ever wanted to know about dear Dr. Reid and a lot I'm sure we wouldn't want to know," she whispered back, making him laugh.

"It's not funny," Reid snapped.

"You're right…it's not," Morgan agreed but couldn't help laughing.

Four hours later they were landing in California and Kelsey was curling up, refusing to move. After about fifteen minutes of coaxing, Reid got her to get off the plane. They were met by the head of security and Jessica. The first thing Jessica did was pull her baby sister into a forceful hug.

"Don't you ever do that again," she spoke sternly to the younger girl.

"I was just visiting Spencer," Kelsey muttered. Reid followed the trio into a car.

"I have a stop to make. Why don't you guys talk to the security…oh and the medical staff," Reid suggested before he shut the door.

The drive back to the institute was brief and Reid parted ways with Kelsey and Jessica quickly. Kelsey tried to fight against the grip her sister and the security guard had on her but couldn't break free. Reid was led down a series of halls to his mother's room.

"Mrs. Reid, you have a visitor," the nurse announced. Reid's mother looked up.

"Spencer," she murmured.

"Mom I need to talk to you. It's important," Reid stated.

"What is it?" she asked, patting the bed next to her.

"Kelsey Hendersen. She lives next door," he began.

"She's a sweet girl. She keeps me company," his mother informed him.

"Do you ever talk about me?" he asked tentatively.

"Sometimes…she saw your picture and asked who you were," she answered.

"She stopped taking her medication and she convinced herself that she knew me personally and that I knew her," Spencer explained.

"She broke out and hopped a greyhound across the country and threatened a colleague fo mine," he concluded.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea," she gasped, pulling him to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked hastily.

"I'm fine yes. I just wanted to let you know to be careful who you talk to," he warned before standing up.

"I'm glad you came to visit," she said, squeezing his hand.

"I love you, Mom," Reid murmured as he left to meet the rest of the team in the lobby.

"Thank you for returning her. I'm sorry for any trouble she caused," Jessica apologized on behalf of her sister.

"We're just glad we could get her back safely," Gideon assured her.

"She'll be given her medication through an IV so she'll have no way of avoiding them. They should keep her under control," the head nurse informed the team.

"Come on, let's go home," Hotch said and led the team out the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

_Right in the End_

Five months had passed and aside from the very rare email or letter, Reid hadn't heard from Kelsey and he was relieved. It gave him more time to devote to worrying about parenthood. Elle's stomach was growing bigger by the day and Reid's nerves expanded right along with her.

"Spencer, sit down," Elle ordered from the couch. He was pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Huh?" he asked, being pulled from his thoughts.

"Sit down. You're making me dizzy," she repeated.

"Sorry," he muttered and sat down next to her. His eyes traveled to her large abdomen. Reid slowly reached a hand and placed it atop her protruding stomach.

"Getting big isn't he," she giggled.

"Yeah he is," Reid agreed softly.

"So…tonight's the big Christmas party at the office," he breathed, brushing a lock of short brown hair from her face.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Dr. Reid?" she teased, leaning over and kissing his lips gently.

"I am," he responded confidently.

"You couldn't have given me more notice? What am I going to wear?" she bemoaned.

"Funny you should ask," Reid commented and reached behind the couch to pull out a wrapped box.

"Merry early Christmas," he murmured against her cheek as she tore the paper. She opened the box and pulled out a delicate satin dress.

"Oh Spencer it's beautiful," she gasped.

"But will it fit me?" she asked, looking skeptical.

"I got it at a maternity store…they kind of looked at me strangely," he answered, blushing bright scarlet.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked, cuddling the dress. He checked his watch.

"Forty-five minutes r so. We should probably get ready," he muttered and helped her up. Just as she straightened up she winced.

"Are you alright?" Reid questioned nervously.

"Yeah…the baby just kicked," she said taking a deep breath.

Fifteen minutes later Elle was putting in earrings in front of the mirror while Reid stood behind her trying to tie his tie in the small area of the reflective surface she didn't take up.

"You know we're going to have to tell them," she commented as she secured the back of the last earring.

"I know. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I think Hotch is going to be the most unimpressed," Reid commented.

"Yeah…he can be a hard ass," she agreed with a nod.

"Ready to go?" he asked once he tied his tie and helped her with her necklace.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear as she nodded in the affirmative to his question. He grabbed their coats and led her out to the car.

His fingers tapped on the steering wheel as they waited at a red light. Elle was quiet, hands resting patiently on her belly. She had to give him credit. He had really done well in picking out the dress. She was pretty sure he was trying to show off her stomach.

"We're here," he announced, interrupting her silent musings. He quickly climbed from the driver side and helped her out.

"I'm going to make a quick stop in the bathroom. I'll be right there," she told him, patting his arm as the elevator doors opened. Reid walked out a few floors up and found the office decorated with streamers and lights.

"Hey Reid," Morgan greeted with a wave.

"Hi," he answered back. He noticed Hailey was there with Hotch. That fact made him feel a little bit better. Maybe she could control her husband's anger.

"You come alone?" Garcia asked nosily.

"Oh…um, no. She'll be here in a minute," Reid replied. His hands rested in his pockets.

"You want something to drink?" Gideon offered and Reid nodded, pouring a glass of champagne. The elevator doors opened and Elle walked out. At first she wasn't noticed, the rest of the group focused on each other. Finally Emily looked over.

"I'm sorry this is a private party," she stated, walking closer to Elle.

"Oh…she's with me," Reid interjected, making everyone turn and look.

"Elle?" a chorus of voices resounded.

"She's your date?" Morgan asked, staring awe-inspired.

"Yeah," Reid answered, blushing a bit as Elle wrapped her arm in his.

"You're…." JJ trailed off, gesturing silently at Elle's bulging belly.

"Pregnant," Elle finished for her. The blond nodded.

"Yeah…how'd that happen?" Garcia piped up. Reid did his best to look away and appear uninvolved.

"Well…when a man and a woman," Elle began.

"Ok. Don't need that speech," Garcia giggled.

"Reid," Gideon spoke, making the young doctor turn around slowly.

"Yes?" he squeaked out.

"Am I correct in assuming it's yours?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, Sir," Reid replied, receiving a slap on the arm from Elle.

"And it's a he," Elle added.

'I don't see you as a Dad, Reid," Morgan joked. Hotch and Emily were the only ones not to make a comment. Emily didn't really know Elle but she guessed by Hotch's reaction that she was the agent that had recently quit the bureau.

"Thanks for the moral support," Reid joked. He placed his glass down on a table and without noticing, Elle snaked her arm around his back and picked it up.

"Oh no. Bad idea," Hotch remarked, grabbing the glass from her hands.

"Bubble buster," she whined.

"He speaks!" Reid exclaimed with a tentative smile.

"What he meant to say was congratulations," Hailey said, giving her husband a glare.

"Thank you," Elle thanked her.

"So how far along?" Garcia probed, trying to restrain herself from touching Elle's stomach.

"Five months. It's a boy," Reid informed the small assembled group.

"Oh how cute," Garcia gushed and couldn't hold herself back. She grabbed Elle and started to stroke her stomach.

"Whoah…Garcia, back off the belly," Elle demanded.

"Sorry…it's just you look so cute," The computer tech apologized.

"I'm going to sit down," Elle announced and flopped down in Reid's desk chair.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable on the couch?" her boyfriend asked.

"No," she answered shortly. He shrugged and sat down on the couch, reclaiming his glass from Hotch's hand.

The party began to pick up shortly and everyone was chatting away. Emily sat down across from Elle, setting her plate of cookies in front of her.

"I don't think we've really met. I'm Emily Prentiss," Emily introduced herself.

"Reid's told me about you," Elle replied, shaking the other agent's hand.

"That's sort of strange that you call him by his last name and you're dating him," Emily commented off-handedly.

"Well it's sort of a habit. I call him Spencer in private…oh but don't ever think of calling him Spence…only JJ does that and it drives him nuts," Elle imparted laughing behind her hand as if she were sharing some girly secret.

"They're talking about me," Reid muttered from the couch as he sipped his glass of champagne.

"It's what women do," Morgan joked.

"So does little Reid have a name?" Gideon asked from the other side of Reid.

"Jackson," Reid answered.

"Will you excuse me for a second…Daddy's calling," Elle excused herself, wheeling the chair over to Reid.

"Are you talking about our little kicker?" Elle asked, leaning on the arm of the chair.

"Yes," he replied, running a hand through her hair.

"His full name is Jackson Ian Reid," Elle explained to the two agents listening.

"Definitely sounds like your kid, Spence," JJ called from the food table.

"Thanks, JJ," Reid muttered, looking embarrassed.

"Aww, JJ you embarrassed him," Elle teased just as she clutched her abdomen.

"Your son is abusing me," Elle spat at Reid.

"Not my fault. He must be working out some inner anger," Reid joked, starting to feel affects of the alcohol. The party continued for about a half hour more before people began leaving.

"It was good to see you, Elle," Morgan said, pulling her into a forceful hug.

"Morgan…you're squishing the baby," Elle gasped out. The Chicago native held her out and gave her a gentle slap on the arm.

Shortly Elle, Reid and Gideon were the only ones remaining. Reid began gathering up the stray plates and paper cups. Elle sat back and watched the two men work, telling them what they missed.

"You're driving home," Reid ordered as the trio stepped into the elevator.

"That's not fair…" Elle pouted.

"You can still reach the steering wheel," Reid reasoned.

"He drives a hard bargain," Gideon joked, giving the pair a smile as they parted ways.

Elle grabbed the keys from Reid's hand and they climbed into his car. Half an hour later they were climbing into bed.

"It was good to see everyone again…even Hotch," Elle murmured as she snuggled up against Reid.

"Yeah. I'm glad you came. Everyone seems to be excited about the baby," Reid whispered.

"Garcia was a little too excited," Elle shuddered.

"People do that, Elle. I don't know why but it's like an impulse," Reid explained.

"Ok…" she mumbled dismissively, falling asleep quickly..

--

"Ow!" Elle cried out, squeezing Reid's hand in the hospital four months later.

"Ow is right!" Reid confirmed, massaging his sore hand once she'd released it.

"You're doing great honey," the nurse encouraged Elle.

"How much longer?" Elle wept. The pain was killing her.

"Well it's up to you. If you can give me a couple really strong, good pushes this baby will be out," the nurse answered.

"Come on, you can do this," Reid urged, kissing her forehead.

"Ahh," she cried as she bore down as hard as she could.

"Oh god…" Reid gasped, sounding like he was about to faint.

"We have a head," the nurse announced.

"One more good push," she added. Elle took a deep breath and pushed again, the infant becoming fully exposed to the world.

"Happy birthday," the nurse cooed at the squeaking infant.

"You did it," Reid stated, short of breath.

"Don't faint on me now," Elle instructed.

The nurse cleaned up the baby and finally handed him to Elle. The pair gazed down at the child they had created together so long ago. The little boy gazed up at his parents from wide eyes.

"Hi baby…hi Jackson," Elle whispered, stroking his cheek with her finger. Before Reid could hold his son his phone began to ring. Elle gave him a sympathetic look as he walked away. She knew he was on call every day of the year.

"Reid," he spoke into the receiver.

"Reid, it's Gideon," Gideon replied.

"Hi…now's not really the best time. She just had the baby…I haven't even held him yet," Reid began to babble.

"I understand. Take a few days off. There's just someone here that wanted to talk to you," Gideon explained.

"Thanks," Reid answered, sounding a little perplexed. Who would want to talk to him that couldn't just call him.

"Hi Spencer," Kelsey's voice exploded from the other end of the line.

"Kelsey…what are you doing at the BAU?" Reid questioned as quietly as he could.

"Jess and I decided to take a trip. We're going to New York but we decided to stop here. Congratulations on the baby," Kelsey rambled.

"Thanks…I hope your trip goes well," Reid stated as calmly and quickly as he could. He really wanted to hold his son.

"Here…Jessica wants to say something," Kelsey muttered and the hands passed hands.

"Dr. Reid, I just wanted to assure you that's completely medicated," Jessica explained.

"I have no doubt you're keeping her in line. Not to cut this short but I need to go. I have a six minute old son that needs some time with me," Reid replied and hung up. Reid climbed on the bed and took the baby from Elle.

"Everything ok?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Everything's fine," he assured her and kissed his son's head covered in hair. They'd managed to weather the storm of colleagues and stalkers to bring this little life into the world.


End file.
